


Kimberley Connweller, la vie banale d'une fille banale

by Colibrii



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colibrii/pseuds/Colibrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la Push, tout était toujours d'un monotonie sans nom. Aussi Kimberley Connweller savait que son entrée en avant-dernière année de lycée ne lui apporterait rien de nouveau. Gwen Finger serait toujours en train de se plaindre de son poids. Paul Lahote se prendrait encore pour Casanova. Bess Thompson essayerait encore de cacher son manque de poitrine avec du coton.</p><p>Et Jared Cameron... Jared Cameron ne saurait toujours pas qu'elle existait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
>  
> 
> Je me suis toujours demandé comment la vie de Kim était avant et après que Jared se soit imprégnée d'elle aussi j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version après avoir lu quelques fanfictions qui ne me satisfaisaient pas pleinement. Cette histoire commence avant que Jared se soit transformé. Kim et lui se connaissent à peine et leur relation sera très lente à arriver. Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras dès les deux premiers chapitres et même après d'ailleurs.
> 
> Enfin, j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> Colibrii
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd’hui a lieu la rentrée, rentrée qui sera par ailleurs la dernière de ma scolarité en tant que lycéenne. Cela me fait vraiment étrange de me dire que l’année prochaine je ne serais plus ici mais à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Je ressens une sorte de sentiment contradictoire assez bizarre à chaque fois que je pense à cela. D’un côté, je ne peux qu’être heureuse de pouvoir partir faire mes études d’Histoire et d’un autre, je sais que Jared va me manquer._

_Et oui, cher Journal, je n’ai toujours pas décroché. Et cela ne servirait à rien de me faire la morale. Je sais que Jared ne me remarquera jamais, moi la petite intello à lunettes mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre à une vitesse affolante dès que…_

 

— Kimberley ! appela la voix de ma mère. On va finir par être en retard !

 

— J’arrive, répliquai-je en rangeant mon journal intime sous mon oreiller.

 

J’enfilai ma veste, attrapai mon sac à dos avant de descendre les escaliers avec rapidité. J’enfilai mes baskets. J’avais depuis longtemps arrêté d’essayer de porter des talons à la Push. Il pleuvait en permanence et je n’avais nullement envie de nettoyer mes chaussures à chaque heure de la journée.

 

Maman ferma la porte de la maison derrière elle tandis que je montai à l’arrière de la voiture. Ma sœur cadette, Miranda, s’était déjà installée à l’avant. Le collège, le lycée ainsi que l’école élémentaire de la Push se trouvaient au même endroit et étaient seulement séparés par des grilles. Cela m’avait souvent donné l’impression de ne jamais vraiment avoir quittée l’enfance.

 

J’embrassai ma mère sur la joue avant de descendre de la voiture. Miranda se dirigea vers le collège tandis que je pénétrai dans mon lycée. J’allai directement vers mon casier. Le même que l’année passée et que celle d’avant aussi. Le même à quelques mètres de celui de Jared.

 

Je baissai précipitamment les yeux, en le voyant qui l’ouvrait, et posai plusieurs de mes livres dans le mien.

 

— Kimberley ! s’exclama une voix dans mon dos.

 

Je me retournai surprise et reçus ma meilleure amie dans les bras. Regina Hernandez. Une métisse tout comme moi mais pas du même côté. Mon père était Quileute et avait eu la chance pouvoir faire ses études à Seattle. Là-bas, il avait rencontré ma mère et avait fini par l’épouser malgré le désaccord du père de maman. La mère de Regina, quant à elle, était Quileute et avait rencontré le père de de mon amie alors qu’il venait remplacer un robinet chez une de ses copines de fac.

 

Tous avaient fini par venir vivre à la Push, la réserve Quileute qui bordait l’Océan Pacifique, non loin de la frontière canadienne.

 

— Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m’as manqué ! continua mon amie.

 

Regina passait toujours le mois d’août chez ses grands-parents paternels qui vivaient dans le Colorado. Personnellement, je n’avais jamais connu mes grands-parents maternels. Pour avoir épousé un Amérindien, ma mère avait été rayée de l’arbre généalogique.

 

Je serrai Regina contre mon cœur quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne précipitamment de moi.

 

— Tu ne remarques rien ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

 

— Tu as changé de coupe de cheveux ? tentai-je.

 

Regina fit la moue quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

 

— Enfin, je t’expliquerai tout ça à midi ! rétorqua-t-elle en passant son bras sous le mien. Et toi tes vacances ?

 

Nous passâmes à côté de Jared sans que celui-ci ne nous remarque. Il discutait avec Paul Lahote, un de ses amis les plus proches.

 

— J’espère que tu ne les as pas passées enfermée à réciter du Shakespeare ! lança Regina.

 

— J’ai oublié de lire Richard ! m’exclamai-je horrifiée.

 

— Le prof nous avait conseillé de le lire, Kim, il n’avait pas spécifié que c’était obligatoire ! D’ailleurs, tu savais qu’il y avait une polémique concernant la véritable identité de Shakespeare, répliqua Regina comme si de rien était.

 

Je l’écoutai parler me contentant de sourire de temps en temps tandis que nous dirigions vers la salle de mathématiques. Comme tous les ans je m’installai près de la fenêtre. Jared vint se placer juste devant moi. Je me forçai à ne pas le fixer alors qu’il sortait ses affaires de son sac.

 

La professeure arriva et allait fermer la porte juste au moment où Paul pénétrait dans la salle. Il sourit à Miss Colins tout en s’excusant avant d’aller s’installer près de Jared. Il se pencha vers ce dernier et lui dit quelque chose qui fit rire Jared.

 

Le cours débuta. Je n’avais jamais aimé les maths et n’étais donc pas vraiment concentrée. Je notais le cours tout en gribouillant sur le coin de mon cahier. Je me sentis rosir légèrement en me rendant compte que j’avais tracé nos initiales entrelacées. Je les barrai avec agacement. Il fallait absolument que j’arrête ce genre de niaiseries. Je n’avais plus quinze ans après tout.

 

La matinée se poursuivit avec deux heures de littérature et une heure d’histoire. Regina et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cafétéria tout en discutant. Regina était juste derrière Jared dans la queue.

 

— Abraham ? m’étonnai-je en entendant le prénom de son flirt.

 

— Abraham Hoversen ! répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Tu l’aurais vu toi aussi tu aurais craqué, Kim ! Je peux te l’assurer.

 

— Je ne pense pas, non, déclarai-je en jetant un coup d’œil au dos de Jared.

 

— Oh, je t’en prie, Kim ! Tu vas pas te morfondre toute ta vie parce qu’un crétin ne s’intéresse pas à toi !

 

— Tu devrais parler encore plus fort, rétorquai-je en prenant le plat principal. Et ton Abraham ? Tu l’as rencontré comment ? demandai-je préférant écarter la conversation de ma personne.

 

— A une fête chez une cousine. Il faisait son rumspringa.

 

— Il était Amish en plus de ça ! m’exclamai-je un peu trop fort.

 

Je jetai un coup d’œil autour de nous et rougis légèrement en voyant Paul et Jared se tourner vers nous. Je détournai le regard et ajoutai en baissant la voix :

 

— Qu’est-ce qui t’es passé par la tête ?

 

— Je peux t’assurer que si tu l’avais vu, tu ne m’aurais jamais posé la question !

 

— Tu n’as pas de photos ?

 

— Les Amish ne veulent pas être pris en photo, rétorqua-t-elle en payant la caissière.

 

Je fis de même avant de la suivre vers une table libre où nous nous installâmes. Regina continua à me parler de son Amish, ne tarissant pas d’éloges à son sujet, jusqu’à la révélation finale.

 

— Et on l’a fait ! Ne prend pas cet air de mijaurée, Kim !

 

— C’est juste que… Un Amish quoi ! déclarai-je éberluée.

 

— C’est un être-humain, aussi. Un homme et je peux t’assurer qu’il…

 

— Pas de détails, s’il te plaît, Reg’ ! J’ai pas envie de cauchemarder cette nuit !

 

— Tu l’aurais vu avec ses bras et ce torse… continua Regina pour m’embêter.

 

— Et maintenant ? demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

 

— Et maintenant quoi ?

 

— Tu comptes le revoir ?

 

— Bien sûr que non ! C’était juste de beaux moments passés dans les bras d’un beau mec… Et puis, de toute manière, il doit se marier.

 

— Il savait qu’il allait se marier et il l’a quand même fait avec toi ?

 

— Sans doute voulait-il une expérience avant le grand jour, plaisanta Regina en me faisant un clin d’œil.

 

— Et ça ne te fait rien ? questionnai-je surprise.

 

— Ecoute Kim ! Ça fait bien longtemps que j’ai arrêté de croire au prince charmant et je pense qu’il serait aussi temps pour toi t’arrêter d’y croire, répliqua-t-elle en lançant un coup d’œil dans la direction de Jared.

 

Je retirai ma main de sous la sienne avec agacement. Me croyait-elle assez stupide pour croire que Jared poserait un jour ses yeux sur moi !

 

— J’ai arrêté d’y croire depuis bien longtemps aussi, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l’aurais voulu.

 

— Mais…

 

— Je n’ai jamais cru qu’il était parfait, la coupai-je avant qu’elle ne poursuive.

 

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire… C’est juste que tu… Cela va faire quatre ans Kim ! C’est notre dernière année ! Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps de l’oublier ?

 

Je me pinçai les lèvres. J’avais déjà essayé de l’oublier un nombre incalculable de fois. J’étais même sorti avec un membre du club d’échec du lycée de Forks lors de ma seconde. Mais rien n’y faisait ! Tout me ramenait irrémédiablement vers Jared Cameron.

 

L’après-midi fut consacré aux sports. Comme toujours, je fus une des dernières à trouver une équipe. Je n’aimais pas particulièrement le sport mais j’aimais encore moins les sports d’équipe. J’avais beau faire de mon mieux, courir un peu partout les garçons ne me passaient jamais le ballon ou seulement sous la menace de notre professeur de sports.

 

Jared n’était pas comme ça lui. Lorsque j’étais dans son équipe, il me passait le ballon comme à n’importe qui. Comme si le fait que je le perde quelques secondes plus tard ne l’ennuyait pas plus que ça.

 

Paul faisait le malin, driblant tout le monde se dirigeant vers le panier bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je courus à sa rencontre pour l’arrêter, sautai pour récupérer le ballon au moment où lui-même tendait de marquer. Son coude rencontra ma mâchoire et mes lunettes volèrent. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche endolorie.

 

— Kimberley ! Ça va ? questionna Paul.

 

Je répondis par un hochement de tête essayant de ne pas pleurer. Paul me fixa quelques secondes tandis que je cherchai mes lunettes du regard. Je les attrapai et les mis sur mon nez alors que le professeur venait vers nous en courant.

 

— Kimberley ! Vous allez bien ?

 

— Je… Ça va !

 

— Vous devriez aller à l’infirmerie quand même, répliqua-t-il. Pour mettre un peu de glace. Paul combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de faire attention aux autres !

 

— Je suis désolée, Kimberley, déclara-t-il.

 

— Pas grave, soupirai-je tandis que Regina se proposait pour m’accompagner. J’ai été ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? demandai-je lorsque nous fumes sortis du gymnase.

 

— Si tu avais fait vingt centimètres de plus peut-être que tu aurais pu l’arrêter, répliqua ma meilleure amie.

 

Je ne pus m’empêcher de faire la moue avant d’être rappelée à l’ordre par la douleur de ma bouche. Je n’avais jamais été à l’aise avec ma taille. J’atteignais, en effet, difficilement le mètre cinquante-quatre et savais pertinemment que je ne le dépasserais jamais. J’aurais tellement aimé être aussi grande que Regina qui du haut de son mètre soixante-huit avait au moins la possibilité de voir correctement une scène de concert.

 

Nous frappâmes à la porte de l’infirmerie et Mrs Cameron, la mère de Jared, nous autorisa à entrer. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et je me fis la réflexion que je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête.

 

— Que s’est-il passé, Kimberley ? demanda-t-elle en m’entraînant vers le lit d’examen.

 

Je m’y installai tandis que ma meilleure amie expliquait que telle une valeureuse guerrière j’avais voulu empêcher Paul de mettre le ballon dans le panier.

 

— D’ailleurs, il n’a pas marqué, remarqua-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

 

— Mon geste héroïque aura au moins servi à quelque chose, plaisantai-je avant de grimacer.

 

Mrs Cameron était en train d’appliquer de la glace sur ma mâchoire. Il aurait été dommage que je gonfle comme un ballon baudruche dès le premier jour de cours. Après ma visite chez l’infirmière, nous retourna au gymnase. Mrs Cameron m’avait conseillé de garder la glace le plus longtemps possible sur ma joue. Je passai donc la fin du cours à regarder les autres jouer. Je sursautai légèrement en voyant Paul s’installer à côté de moi.

 

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Kimberley, s’excusa-t-il une seconde fois. Je m’attendais pas à ce que tu me fonces dessus comme ça.

 

— Va ! C’est pas grave ! Je pense que je m’en remettrais.

 

— Sûre ?

 

— Sûre et certaine, rétorquai-je.

 

J’esquissai un sourire tandis qu’il allait retrouver ses amis plus haut dans les gradins. Je reportai mon attention sur le match qui se déroulait. La journée avait été mouvementée.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque ma mère me récupéra à la sortie des cours, je la vis fixer ma lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude. J’essayais de la rassurer en lui assurant que cela n’était qu’une égratignure et les risques du basket.

 

— Dès le premier jour, tout de même Kim, soupira-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu ! J’ai voulu me mesurer à plus fort et plus grand que moi et j’ai perdu, plaisantai-je.

 — Tu t’es fait ça au basket ? questionna Miranda.

 — J’ai voulu empêcher Paul de marquer et je me suis pris son coude. Quand je dis que je suis trop petite.

 — Et Paul a marqué ?

 — Non, je l’en ai empêché.

 — Donc tu n’as pas perdu mais gagné, remarqua ma sœur en esquissant un sourire.

 

Nous nous garâmes devant notre maison quelques minutes plus tard. Papa et maman ne roulaient pas sur l’or, elle n’était donc pas bien grande. Nous avions tout de même le privilège d’avoir une chambre à nous. J’avais dû partager la mienne avec Miranda jusqu’à ce que papa se décide à aménager l’étage. La maison était vieille et était dans la famille de papa depuis des générations.

 Je pénétrai dans ma chambre faisant attention à ne pas me cogner la tête contre l’une des poutres qui la traverser. Ma chambre se trouvait sous les combles et la pente du toit avait souvent été traitre pour mon front.

 Je me jetai sur mon lit et récupérai mon journal intime sous mon oreiller. Je débouchai le stylo mickey avec lequel j’écrivais dedans et repris là où je m’étais arrêtée.

 

_J’ai été interrompue par maman ce matin qui avait peur que nous soyons en retard. Elle devrait savoir depuis le temps que nous ne le sommes jamais. Enfin, j’ai passé une journée pleine d’émotions aujourd’hui entre Regina et son Amish et Paul et son coude. Jared ne sait toujours pas que j’existe ou du moins ne semble pas y prêter attention. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais suivre les conseils de Reg’ et essayer de l’oublier puis je me rappelle de toutes ces fois où j’ai tenté en vain de le sortir de ma tête. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens pitoyable et niaise. Surtout quand je me surprends à entrelacer nos noms dans mes cahiers de maths comme dans ces films pour ados que nous regardons souvent en pouffant avec Regina._

_Reg’ ! Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce qu’elle m’a raconté de son été. Je sais qu’elle a raison de ne pas se prendre la tête pour un garçon. Elle sait qu’elle ne le reverrai pas et parfois je dois avouer que j’envie sa liberté. Jared…_

 

Deux coups frappés à ma porte. Je reconnus sans difficulté les coups caractéristiques de mon père. Je cachai mon journal sous mon oreiller avant de l’inviter à entrer.

 

— Bonsoir ma libellule, lança-t-il en souriant.

 

Il s’avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de s’asseoir sur mon lit.

 

— Alors cette rentrée ? questionna-t-il

 — Je suppose que maman t’a déjà parlé de ma rencontre avec le coude de Paul, plaisantai-je.

 

Papa releva délicatement mon menton et examina ma plaie.

 

— Je m’attendais presque à ce que tu es perdu ta lèvre inférieure, répliqua-t-il.

 — Maman exagère toujours un peu, tu devrais le savoir, papa, répondis-je en souriant.

 — Et sinon à part le coude de Paul, comment s’est passé ta journée ?

 

Je haussai les épaules légèrement. J’avais toujours bien parlé avec mon père mais jamais je ne lui avais avoué mon béguin pour le champion de boxe du lycée.

 

— On va étudier Shakespeare cette année, expliquai-je, ainsi que _Danse avec Les Loups_.

 — Ce bouquin est rempli de clichés, remarqua papa en souriant.

 — Il y a des clichés dans tous les livres. Et puis, ça change de ces éternels westerns dans lequel une pauvre jeune femme est sauvée des méchants Indiens par un valeureux cow-boy !

 — Tu as oublié ceux où elle tombe follement amoureuse de son peau-rouge de ravisseur !

 

La voix de maman retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Papa et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé tandis que nous allions la retrouver. Je mis la table aidée de ma sœur tandis que papa allait se doucher. Il travaillait comme bûcheron pour une société de sylviculture basée à Forks. Maman quant à elle écrivait des livres pour enfants. Elle faisait tout elle-même créant les histoires, les visages de ses personnages. Mon goût de la lecture venait, du fait, qu’elle me racontait ses histoires le soir avant d’aller me coucher.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table lorsque papa fut sorti de la salle de bains. Maman nous avait fait des pommes de terre sautées que je mangeais avec délice. Rien à voir avec la cuisine de la cafétéria.

 Miranda nous raconta sa journée parlant à plusieurs reprises de Seth Clearwater, un garçon de son âge. Je vis papa se forcer à ne pas faire une remarque sur le béguin manifeste de ma sœur pour le jeune Clearwater. Leah, la sœur aînée de Seth avait deux ans de plus que moi. Elle était partie de la réserve un an plus tôt après que son petit ami Sam l’ait quittée pour sa cousine. Depuis lors, Leah n’avait plus été que l’ombre d’elle-même et était devenue, d’après ce que j’en savais, assez acariâtre. Je ne pouvais d’ailleurs que la comprendre et m’étais plusieurs fois fait la remarque que Samuel Uley était un sacré goujat.

 Je montai dans ma chambre après le repas et mis la musique comme tous les soirs. J’attrapai un de mes nombreux carnets d’histoires et repris l’écriture où je l’avais laissée. Comme maman j’adorais raconté des histoires bien que les miennes soient destinées à un public plus âgé que le sien. Elles parlaient de vampires, de loup-garou, et de toutes sortes de créatures fantastiques. Ecrire me détendait et m’apaisait, me faisait oublier mes petits tracas quotidiens.

 J’éteignis la lumière vers vingt-deux heures ne voulant pas obliger mes parents à se déplacer. Ce soir-là, je m’endormis comme souvent avec l’image de Jared derrière mes paupières closes.

 Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent relativement bien jusqu’à ce vendredi où le professeur d’Histoire décida qu’il ne supportait plus les bavardages incessants de Paul et Jared. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il demanda à ce dernier d’échanger sa place avec Regina. Je me sentis rougir violemment tandis que mon amie rassemblait ses affaires pour déménager.

 Jared vint s’asseoir à côté de moi. J’essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme sentant mes joues me chauffer doucement. Je tentai de suivre le cours. Mon voisin n’était pas très bavard avec moi et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de le regretter quelque peu.

 

— Paul est un vrai moulin à parole, soupira Regina à la fin du cours. Je crois qu’il m’a foutu le mal de tête de l’année ! Et toi, Ja…

 

Regina s’arrêta avant de finir sa phrase. Je ne devais pas avoir l’air bien jouasse.

 

— C’est qu’un crétin, Kim ! s’exclama Regina en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Un crétin qui s’il n’est même pas capable de te remarquer ne mérite rien de ta part.

 — Je sais Reg’ mais… Je me sens tellement stupide !

 — Stupide pourquoi ? Pleins de filles ont des béguins de lycée qu’elles finissent par oublier lorsqu’elles le quittent. Je suis sûre que ce sera ton cas, Kim ! Tu viens ! Ou il nous restera rien à la cafèt !

 

Je suivis mon amie jusqu’à self. Nous dûmes nous installer à une table non loin de celle de Jared. Je préférais me mettre dos à lui pour ne pas être tentée de le regarder discrètement. Des brides de leur conversation me parvenaient de temps en temps.

 

— … Frances est une fille géniale, Jared ! T’aurais tort de pas…

 

Je tendis un peu plus l’oreille essayant de capter la fin de la phrase et la réponse de Jared mais Regina me parla en même temps m’y empêchant.

 

— On devrait aller à la soirée organisée par Jason McGill, remarqua Regina.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille faire à ce genre de soirée ? rétorquai-je. McGill passe son temps à boire comme un trou avec ses potes !

 — Ça peut toujours nous permettre de nous changer les idées, tenta de me persuader Regina.

 — Mon père n’acceptera jamais.

 — Bien sûr qu’il acceptera ! Tu ne demandes jamais rien, Kim ! Il ne pourrait pas te refuser une soirée entre filles !

 — Tu veux que je lui raconte qu’on va à une soirée entre filles ? Regina ! Tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas mentir à mes parents.

 — Eh bien, dis-leur simplement la vérité !

 — Je suis même pas sûre de vouloir y aller, rétorquai-je en remuant la purée avec ma fourchette.

 — Allez quoi, Kim ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser y aller toute seule !

 — Elle est quand cette soirée ?

 — Samedi prochain, répondit Regina en souriant. Tu vas venir alors ?

 

Je me pinçai les lèvres quelques secondes avant de répondre qu’il faudrait d’abord que je demande la permission à mes parents.

 

— Je t’adore, Kim ! Et je suis sûre qu’on va s’amuser comme des folles ! s’exclama Regina.

 

J’écoutais Regina partir dans une description des vêtements que nous devrons porter. J’esquissai un sourire. La soirée ne serait peut-être pas si horrible que cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
